New World: Prologue
by CTG91295
Summary: Sequel to the After the Fall Series. Almost a year has passed since Cocoon's Fall, and the L'Cie have been seperated on different paths. But with a return of a powerful villain, will the L'Cie band together again and save the world again?
1. Where are they now?

**New World: Prologue**

_Crying, shouts, screams. Serah sobbed into Snow's chest as he laid on his side on the cold floor of Cosmos's lobby. Fire was still surrounding the palace, and the heat was now making the fighters within sweat. Snow groaned, and blood pooled around him. Serah cried, trying to avoid her husband's blood staining her purple and pink dress. "Snow, you can't do this! We have a son to take care of!" She sobbed._

_Snow tried to smile up at his wife, but his eyes were rolling back as he was beginning to lose conciousness from all the blood loss. "Don't leave me alone!" Serah continued to cry._

_Ruby, called out to Serah. The rose haired girl looked up and another violent sob erupted from the girl's throat as Ruby stood up, leaving a dead Rygdea on the floor._

_Ruby looked lifeless standing there. Like she didn't care that the palace was on fire. Like she didn't care that they could perish at any moment. Maybe she did want to perish._

_Sazh sputtered as he gasped for air, clutching his chest. Lightning was also drenched in her own blood, and she slowly reached out to a still, too still, Hope Estheim, who laid next to her, eyes shut. "C-Cosmos!" Light choked out, then fell unconcious._

_"Pitiful humans..." Chaos chortled as he walked around the other soldiers and villagers who sacrificed themselves to save their world. "You have failed."_

_Serah's eyes widened as Chaos's eyes landed on hers, and she backed up, Snow's blood smearing. Chaos was about to attack Serah with a fire spell, the girl preparing for her death screamed, shut her eyes tight and covered her face with a sob._

_"Snow!" She exclaimed._

_Something white flashed, and then..._

**9 days ago...**

Serah gasped and sat up from her bed. "Serah?" Snow asked as Serah began to cry. "Hey," he pulled the crying woman into his arms. "What's the matter, babe?"

Their son began to cry in his crib. Having been woken up by his mother's sudden scream. "Oh, Snow..." Serah sobbed, burying her face into Snow's chest. "I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that you died."

"No..." Snow whispered, patting his wife's head down. "I'm here...sh...I'm not going anywhere."

"I was so terrified!" She continued to cry even as Snow pulled away, wiping her tears away and kissing her.

"It was just a dream, babe. Okay?" He glanced at the alarm clock behind him.

4:30am

"I gotta go. Time for work." He said.

Serah sniffled, wiping her tears as Snow exited the bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. The rose haired woman exited the bed as well and approached the crib. She reached in and picked up her crying son. "Sh, it's okay. Mommy only had a nightmare." She whispered, though she still didn't feel calm.

**-Vile Peaks-**

Lightning was so rudely awakened by somebody kicking her square in the back. She reflexively drew her survival knife, and almost slit...

A sleeping Laguna.

"You have got to be kidding me." Light groaned.

"What?" Reks asked from the other side of the tent, groggily.

Light ignored the soldier and put away her survival knife. She poked her head out, blinking as the sun greeted her. "It's morning. Time to move." She informed her allies as she exited the tent.

She stretched, realizing that there were no signs of incubuses or pulseworkers. Reks followed behind her. "So." He began. "Laguna's up." He informed her.

Light nodded.

"You know, in the almost three months that us three have been alone together..."

"Where exactly is this going, Reks?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just wondering...you think I still got a chance."

"At survival?" Light questioned.

Reks laughed nervously. "Okay, you don't have to play innocent. You know what I'm talking about."

"This is just the lack of sex talking." Light informed him. "I'm a woman, and you want a good time, so I look appealing to you. We're almost done here." She said.

Reks was speechless as Lightning walked past the man. Laguna exited the tent and stretched with a loud yawn. "Good morning, kids. Did you all sleep well."

"I was, until your robot leg kicked me." Light said in a bitter tone, looking through her bag. "After we eat we should start searching for the parts we need. Then we can send them to the Academy."

"What parts do we need?" Reks asked. "I mean, we're not exactly specialized in identifying materials."

"Just grab something that looks like it could be made into a weapon, I don't know." Light snapped, dropping the bag and marching off.

"What's wrong with her?" Reks asked.

"Don't worry, son. It is just her time of the month." Laguna said with a smile.

**-Bodhum Beach-**

It was the afternoon and his lunch break. Snow sighed in relief, rolling out from underneath the car he was fixing and began wiping his face with a rag around his neck, smearing the oil on his face. He sniffed.

He approached the payphone that was just outside the garage he worked at and pulled out a gil. He dialed his wife's phone number.

"Hello~" Serah said in a sing song voice making the man smile.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine." Serah said. "How has your day been so far?"

Snow wanted to sigh but instead he laughed. "Great. Fine. Can't wait to come home and see you two though. I miss you everyday I go."

"Aw, I miss you too." Serah said. "I'll see you when you come home. Oh...and maybe when you come home...you..."

"I..." Snow said with a slow grin on his face. He noticed some of his work friends laughing at him from across the garage, and he gave them the finger, facing away from them.

"You cut your hair and shave. Your getting very shaggy. You look like an old man." Serah said.

Snow scoffed. "It's manly." He tried to defend himself with a laugh.

"Well, Mr. Manly." Serah tried to argue playfully. "Your wife likes a clean shaven, non shaggy husband in her bed tonight."

"Hm, we'll see."

"We'll see?"

"I'll stop by the store and grab a razor."

"That's more like it. Ryan wants to see his daddy without the scruffy beard."

**-Nautilus-**

"Here they are, the Oerban Divers!" Sazh announced as they entered the hotel bar. The entire room erupted and roared as they applauded.

"Thank you, thank you!" Tidus said, setting Dajh down from his shoulders. "Tonight was a _really_ good game. A very **close** game."

"But you pulled through at the last few seconds!" One of the girls on the team exclaimed.

"What was going through your mind during that time?" Another girl asked, leaning into the comeback star player.

"So much was going on." Tidus said, grabbing a drink. "Like, here I was, with the ball. Two of the biggest dudes on the opposite team were not just swimming, but charging towards me. And I'm like crap, what do I do!? There's five seconds on the clock, the net's on the other side of the sphere."

Sazh continued to listen in with a smile. Tidus, the Star player of blitzball, was back. And the dark skinned pilot was the designated pilot, his job being to get Tidus and his team from city to city. This was alot of fun for Dajh. He had experienced alot in the five months the father and son were 'on the road' so to speak.

Speaking of Dajh, the seven year old yawned and rubbed his eyes, signaling that the boy had well enjoyed his night. "Hey, you tired, son?" Sazh asked his son, rubbing his afro.

"Yeah, a little. But can I stay up a little longer to hear Tidus's play by play."

"Of course." Sazh said, letting Dajh go. The seven year old approached Tidus who was a little too into his retelling of the events that occured less than an hour ago and picked the boy up, letting him sit on his lap.

**-Academy-**

Hope Estheim had a tiring day at school today. As soon as he arrived, he was ambushed by the Student Body President, Marge Maine. As Vice President, and the son of the Director of the Academy, Hope had alot of work that needed to get done before midterms.

Truth be told, the silver haired teenager was greatly looking forward to the long break. He had enough of school and work. And he was only fourteen years old.

Well...fifteen now. Today was his birthday, and nobody knew about it.

His own father didn't even remember, but Hope didn't want to bother his hardworking father with that. So Hope decided to treat today like it was any ordinary day.

By the time he got home, he was exhausted. It was late at night, and his father was locked in his study (just like he use to), and Hope decided it be best to just take a hot shower then get some much needed sleep, just to be prepared for the following day.

His birthday was over anyway.

After his shower, he decided to check his emails for important messages from Marge, or his teachers, or Mr. Zaidelle...but most was just jumbled up letters.

"I need sleep..." He groaned, blinking slowly.

That was when he noticed he had received a message from Lord Larsa, the younger brother of the Primarch.

Expecting something important, Hope opened the email.

_Hope,_

_I had wanted to call you earliar, but I was aware you were busy even on your birthday. So here is an email giving you my best wishes. I hope to meet up with you again soon._

_Larsa_

Hope smiled at his friend's kind gesture. And just above that he saw an email from Sazh.

_Hey kid, I didn't forget your brithday, and neither did Dajh. Sorry we couldn't call. Everyone's been busy. Your fifteen now? You think you're grown I bet. Well you definitely are at the rate you are working. No kid as young as you should be this stressed out so when Winter Break rolls around, how about I come by and see you. Dajh misses you alot._

_Sazh_

_Ps, have you heard from Soldiergirl or Trenchcoat? I know she's busy, but I have literally not seen the big guy since I left. I heard that he and the missus moved to Bodhum and are married now. Soldiergirl said it was a boy! Man, I wish we were still together again. I miss you guys._

Hope smiled after he read the email. And went to bed in higher spirits.


	2. He Arrived at a Blitzball Tournament

**New World: Prologue**

Light and her group were still investigating the Vile Peaks for gadgets that could use to aid Cosmos's team. The golden haired mage never was specific what it was they were building (or what they needed which would have been a tad helpful) so the trio were in the dark. It was cold, and the snow had returned, making the soldier pull her jacket closer around her, and she buried her neck deeper into her gray turtleneck sweater.

Light stared up at a frozen-over gizmo, in mid roll and the trio crossed quickly acrossed a bridge. "It's so cold." Laguna complained, "I think my mechanical leg is stopping up." He said, waving that leg stiffly.

"Dude, you're about to kick me." Reks complained.

As they were crossing the bridge, something crashed and Light and Reks jumped in response as Laguna's leg caved through the bridge. It wasn't enough to cave in and break altogether, but Laguna was now stuck. Light crossed her arms unamused and walked over to help him up. "What is wrong with you?" She asked in exasperation as he toppled over onto Reks.

"The real question is what is _your_ problem?" Reks asked Lightning.

Light crossed her arms once more. "I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm dirty, and I don't know what the fuck we are even searching for! Laguna, why did you not ask what it was we needed before we came here!?"

Laguna opened and closed his mouth a few times at a loss on what to say. "I did ask...but I forgot."

Light spun on her heel and stormed off.

"Hey, Lightning!" Reks called out to her, chasing after her. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away forcefully. "We're in this together, already. Don't worry, leave everything to me."

Light rose an eyebrow, "Leave everything to you? Are you crazy? Like we couldn't get any more lost."

"What are you people doing out here?" A group of Imperial soldiers approached the trio with their guns raised. Light was about to draw her gunblade but Reks grabbed her arm again, making Light's anger rise once more.

"Calm down, friends." Laguna said, approaching them with raised arms, "We're good guys. Cosmos sent us."

"Cosmos?" The head guy questioned. "For what?"

"Are you searching for gadgets?" Another asked.

"Hey, you're helping her fix the gate."

"The gate?" Light asked. "What gate?"

"That gateway Cosmos uses to get from her world to ours. Perhaps she's figuring a way to expand it somehow?"

"Cosmos mentioned something like that." Laguna suddenly remembered and Light glared at the older man for keeping something like this for her.

"An expansion, huh?" Light said. "What would we need for that?"

"I used to read up in my engineering major that back in the old days, pulsians had the strongest manadrives. They didn't only use them for themselves, but for buildings and other resources."

"So what we're looking for is a pulsian manadrive." Reks said in simpler terms.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Light said.

"Where would we usually find one of these?" Laguna asked.

"You mean one that would work? Perhaps try seeking out one of them dreadnoughts."

"I knew it seemed a little too easy." Light muttered to herself.

**In Academia**

"Hope, time to wake up, son." Bartholomew coaxed his only son out of bed.

The fifteen year old groaned as he threw the covers off his growing body. His silvery locks were in a messy disaray and his eyes had small bags underneath them. "Dad, I have the day off today." He whined.

"Yes, which is why I scheduled for your wisdom teeth to get pulled. You can take the rest of the week off to heal."

Hope sat up straighter at the word dentist. "What!? But dad-"

"No buts." Bartholomew lectured. "We are on a tight schedule, and I've been meaning to get it done for months before actual issues occur. Then we will really be distracted. You can take the rest of the week off to relax."

"I don't want a week of pain!" Hope continued to complain, "I want **one day** to sleep in."

"I'm sorry son." Bartholomew said in a serious tone. "You are going to have to be an adult. And adults don't get to sleep in when they feel like it. You have time, you take it. Now get ready. I'm going to drop you off."

The Academy's founder exited the bedroom leaving Hope to stick his tongue out at the door immaturely. "This sucks." He groaned.

**In the Vile Peaks**

Light was picking up the pace, finally having a goal in mind instead of wandering astray for something that may not even be here. Laguna and Reks struggled to catch up with the soldier.

"Slow down, speedy!" Laguna hollered as Light began to climb up the side of a cliff with ease.

"You got to be kidding." Reks groaned when he saw the height. "I'm done. I quit. Let's go home."

"We can't give up now!" Laguna whispered to the younger man in a slightly worried voice.

"Hey, hurry it up down there or I'm gonna leave you!" Light called down to them.

"I can't do this." Reks said. "We've been at it for days."

"But we're finally up to something." Laguna tried to persuade.

Light crossed her arms, staring down at the men still not making their way towards her. "Fine, if you want to just sit around, I'm going to fight the dreadnought myself. I don't need you guys anyway."

"Come, on!" Laguna coaxed, pulling Reks to his feet. "We can't let the lady go alone."

"That ain't no lady." Reks muttered.

"You're really not gettin' on her good side being all defiant like that."

"What is the deal? Why aren't you comin'?" Light asked.

"I'm coming!" Laguna called out. "I'm just going to go around the cliff. Just give me five minutes." He winked up at her and scurried for a way up.

Reks crossed his arms, mirroring Light. "I'm not coming with you."

Light scoffed. "Seriously? What, you scared of heights or somethin'?"

"You and Laguna can go after that thing. I'm finished with this. Who am I tryin' to impress."

"So that's what you're in for." Light pointed out. "The reason you joined PSICOM, the reason you came with me on this task, just to impress me?"

"Hey, don't flatter yourself." Reks said in a cocky tone, arms out. "You're not worth the effort." He shook his head and began doubling back to the Imperial's camp.

Light...didn't feel anything. Who was Reks to her anyway? A headache. At least Laguna was more helpful. "Bye." She simply said with a shrug.

She waited a few moments for the fifty six year old to catch up with her, and took a breather. Laguna glanced down the cliff for the younger man. "He really gave up, huh?"

"We don't need him." Light said confidently. "He was just a nuisance. Can I trust you to have my back?" She asked him.

Laguna smirked at the pink haired woman and placed his machine gun on his shoulder. "Of course, Serge. Wouldn't have stayed with you for this long."

Laguna almost didn't believe what he saw. A smile. Light actually smiled at him. Genuinely. "Good." She said and took point.

**In Nautilus**

"Come on daddy, the game is about to start!" Dajh exclaimed, dragging his father by the hand and search for a seat.

"Slow down, boy, or I'll drop the popcorn!" Sazh told his son, clutching two buckets of popcorn. "Take that seat!" He told his son as the seven year old's cane tapped the row. Dajh plopped down in the first empty seat, closing up his walking cane as Sazh squeezed past him to take the second seat inward.

He handed Dajh his small popcorn and the father and son dug in as the announcers began to introduce the teams.

"And on the other side are the Oerban Divers!"

Dajh began to cheer the loudest, stomping his little feet. Sazh stared down at his son with a grin.

Everyone in the watersphere began to take their positions. The blitzball was introduced into the center of the pool and began to spin. A countdown began to show on the large scoremachine.

"Five!" The crowd cheered. "Four! Three! **Two! ONE!**"

The buzzer rang and the blitzball spun and was ejected upwards.

Tidus, who was ahead and the opposite team's leader (The Bodhum Beasts) both reached for it. At first it looked like the other team grabbed the ball, as the leader began swimming towards his goal. But then looked down and saw that the ball had disappeared from his hand.

Tidus whistled and spun the blitzball on his finger before swimming towards their goal.

"Tidus duped the other team." Sazh informed his son.

The blonde blitzball star passed the ball to one of the bigger guys on the team and the other team dove to catch it. The Oerban team caught it and made for a goal.

"It got in!" Sazh screamed over the buzzer.

"Yes!" Dajh cheered, taking a gulp of his soda. When he was done, Chocolina snuck out of Dajh's hair and reached for Sazh's popcorn.

Sazh saw this and moved his bucket away from the greedy bird. "Silly, Chick. Popcorn ain't for you."

Chocolina just put her wings on her hips with an unamused expression. Dajh politely offered the growing bird one and she swallowed it whole.

"Dajh, if that chick starts chokin' you're gonna have to save it."

Everybody was so into the game that they didn't even realize the slight steam coming out of the sphere...

**In the Vile Peaks**

Lightning and Laguna finally made it to their goal. A dreadnought was sitting motionless in the middle of the mound. "It's not another broken one is it?" Laguna asked curiously.

"No." Light answered as she slowly approached it.

"Is the manadrive inside it?" Laguna asked. "How are we gonna get it out without killing it. Or get killed in the process."

Light stopped walking. Truth be told, she hadn't thought that far ahead yet. She thought of possible ways like using lightning magic on it. But no mater what other ways she thought of, they all end with the dreadnought breaking.

"Fuck." Light swore. "I don't know what to do here."

Laguna puts his arms behind his back and leaned in to a distressed Light. "Want me to wing it?"

Light uncovered her face and stared up at Laguna (who waggled his eyebrows). She sighed, "Sure, go for it."

"Yay!" Laguna sang as he trotted towards the dreadnought.

Light crossed her arms and waited patiently for Laguna to do his thing. He climbed up on the back of the dreadnought, and Light was reminded of Hope when he did the same thing almost a year ago.

She sighed. She missed him. She missed Serah.

Light saw this coming. She actually expected it to have happened sooner, so she wouldn't have grown so attached to her friends. Sazh, Hope, even Snow.

But Hope had been the first to move, having had to go with his dad to start up "The Academy". Then it was Sazh. He found a job that paid well, and it gave him special quality time with his son. And then...

Snow and Serah. They moved to Bodhum. Light visited them twice.

Once when baby Ryan was born. And the second time was for their wedding. Her little sister seemed in a bliss, and Light was happy that she no longer had to feel miserable living on Gran Pulse.

Light kept in contact with Sazh and Hope as well. Speaking of Hope, yesterday had been his fifteenth birthday, and she couldn't even wish him.

So, yeah, she was a little peeved that her comrades that came with her to help Cosmos with her tasks was a mouthy playboy and a perverted writer. Though she gave Laguna credit. He wasn't as bad to be around, in fact, he backed off on trying to figure out what kind of underwear she wore and actually tried to get to know her as a person.

He asked simple stuff like, 'where did you grow up?' or 'How she and Serah were like in school?'. He replied with tales of his days as a PSICOM soldier and how he met his late wife. It made Light kind of understand him in a way. Saw him less as an annoyance and more as a person.

The dreadnought erupted and Light drew her gunblade reflexivily. It crumbled to the ground and the older man popped back out of the machine with a rather large weirdly shaped manadrive. "I take it this is it." He said, gesturing towards the broken machine.

**Academia**

Hope was tapping his foot nervously in the waiting room. Bartholomew was signing papers and were patiently waiting for their dentist. The silver haired teen was getting pretty bored, having waited for an hour.

He played the videogame machine, he played games on his phone, he listened to music. But Hope was antsy. "Worst day off ever." He continued to complain.

"You're tantrum is unappealing." Bartholomew lectured in a low tone as he approached the coffee machine next to Hope.

The fifteen year old pouted and crossed his arms. He then saw the blitzball game on television. The camera momentarily lingering on the crowd. He spotted Sazh and an excited Dajh, the father alerting his son to wave at the camera.

Dajh waved in the opposite direction and Sazh had to move his hand so he was facing the camera. Hope grinned at that.

"Hope Estheim?" The dentist popped her head out the door.

"I better get going." Bartholomew informed his son with a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be back to pick you up."

"Fine." Hope sighed as he followed the rather young dentist into his room.

"Are you nervous?" The dentist asked the teenager.

"A bit. I've heard wisdom teeth stories."

"Well, this is the best decision, your father said." The woman said, brushing away her short black and green bangs.

**Vile Peaks**

"They're back." One of the Imperial soldiers alerted the head, who was ironically talking to Reks Ratsbane. The latter spotted his two comrades and crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"This would work, right?" Laguna asked, holding up the manadrive that activated the Dreadnought.

One of the experts accepted the gadget and began to examine it thoroughly. Light glared at Reks who just smiled at her. "Seems to still be functional."

"Great, now we can get out of this site." Light said in relief.

"Where to?" The leader asked.

"PalumPolum." Laguna informed him.

Two imperial soldiers exchanged a look. "Send an airship here. We got three freelancers who are en route to PalumPolum."

"_Understood, sir_."

Laguna grinned down at Light. "And you were worried we were gonna get stuck here."

**Nautilus**

"Looks like the game is gettin' heated!" The announcer exclaimed. "It is a tie so far. A close game!"

"Yes, Bob, this has been the most fast paced and complex game in decades. Look at the players, their fannin' themselves."

"They've been playin' so hard they even sweatin' underwater! How about that, huh?"

The buzzer sounded and the ball was ejected again. One of the Bodhum Beasts tried to grab hold, but fumbled the ball. Tidus grabbed it and began to swim towards the goal. He kicked the ball towards one of the girls on his teams and she passed it to another team member.

She threw it over one of the Beast's head and Tidus head butted it out of the water. The audience erupted.

"It's the Jecht Shot Mark III!" The Announcers said in unision.

"The Jecht Shot Mark III!" Dajh jumped out of his seat and hollered in excitement.

Tidus leaped out of the water and began to spin and somersault. Then it happened.

The watersphere exploded. Tidus fell, leg first back on the ground and the audience gasped and groaned.

"...what happened?" Dajh asked in a panicky voice.

"The watersphere disappeared?" Sazh said, standing on his feet.

Something strange was going on, and the players were looking around bewildered and drenched on the ground. Tidus hissed, grabbing his leg.

Sazh saw this and told his son to stay where he was. He rushed over to his friend, two of his team members helping the man to his feet. Tidus began to cry in pain. "Crap!" He hollered. "My leg! I think it's broken."

"Come on man," Sazh said, helping his friend get up, "We gotta take you to a medic. I don't think the game is going on for any longer."

Sazh went to get Dajh and the three of them got into the airship, making their way to a local clinic.

As soon as they left, the stadium began to erupt to life. Red sparks scattered throughout and everything was being swallowed up by chaos.

Team members, Fans, everyone.

That was how Chaos returned.


	3. Resume

**New World: Prologue**

When Lightning and her group arrived in PalumPolum, she was surprised to see some of Cosmos's army board another airship. _Did something happen?_

Light caught sight of Nooj and grabbed the man's arm, pulling him aside. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"You're back." He said in surprise. "Cosmos would want to see you."

Light latched on harder when Nooj made a move to leave. "What happened?" She repeated in a low voice.

Nooj glanced over at Laguna and Reks, seeming very cautious of his word choice. He sighed though. "Chaos has been unleashed in Nautilus."

"Nautilus?" Light gasped, stepping back. "But how? I thought-"

"I gotta get going. Talk to Cosmos for more information." Nooj quickly said as he boarded the airship.

Light began walking, taking long strides towards one of the cars that she had rented. "Laguna you drive." She commanded, getting into the passenger seat.

Laguna didn't hesitate and climbed into the driver's seat while Reks climbed into the back. Light whipped out her phone and it blared alive after weeks of inactivity. Most were from Hope and a few from Cosmos.

One of two of the messenges were from Sazh, but they we from a while ago. Light began scrolling down her contacts and began calling Sazh.

Three rings and Light's heart was beginning to hammer against her ribcage. "Come on, Sazh, pick up the damn phone." She almost begged.

Throughout the car ride to Cosmos's palace she called a few more times and sent messages begging for a confirmation that he and his son were alright, having remembered they were in Nautilus.

Once they arrived in Cosmos's palace, Light decided to call Hope, hoping maybe she could get some answers from him.

"_Lightning..._" Hope almost sang into the phone.

"Hope, have you heard from Sazh?"

"_Sazh? Oh...no...I saw him on tv the other day._"

_TV?_ Light questioned at first. "You, know about the attack in Nautilus, right? Did you see what happen?"

"_Attack_?" Hope sounded completely out of it.

"Hope are you alright? Hope?" Light asked.

"_Hello, Miss Farron._" Bartholomew's voice appeared.

"Mr. Estheim? What's wrong with-"

"_Oh, he just got his wisdom teeth removed. He's under some medication right now. I wanted him to get some rest._"

"Guess that makes sense." Light said as they entered Cosmos's domain. "Do you know anything about what has happened to Sazh?"

"_I haven't heard anything from the man. Perhaps Cosmos would know. Unless you want to go to Nautilus by yourself and do some investigation?_"

Light saw Cosmos's approach, her face serious. "I'm about to talk to Cosmos. I'll call back later if I hear something." She shut off her phone as Cosmos passed by, her face more worried. "Cosmos, what is going on? I thought we took care of Chaos."

"I thought it's influence was still in Bodhum?" Reks asked. "How did it jump to Nautilus?"

"I apologize, Lightning." Cosmos said. "I truly do not know what else to do. I tried everything to keep the Chaos at bay, but it continues to seep into your world. I am running out of options."

"These are not things the public are not going to want to hear." Laguna pointed out. "Forget the Primarch."

"What about Sazh?" Light asked again as she followed the golden blonde mage into the Dining Hall.

Cosmos sighed as she spun on her heel to face the strawberry blonde. She carressed the side of her face and brushed away a strand from her eyes like a mother would to her child. "I am sorry about Mr. Katzroy. He was a very sweet man. And his son who I-"

Light smacked away Cosmos's hand and one of the maids gasped. Cosmos rose a hand, reassuring the maid that there was no need for their typical over dramaticness.

"I do not need apologies." Light snapped. "I need this Chaos issue subsided. I am tired of this shit."

That same maid gasp.

"And I need to know if my friend is alive and alright. The man and his son have been through too much to be victims of a surprise assault."

Light's phone vibrated and she jumped up when she saw the name on the ID. "Sazh!" She yelled through the phone. "Why didn't you pick up the damn phone!?"

"_Nice to hear from you too_?" Sazh winced from the other end.

Despite how **furious** she was at Sazh for not answering her and having her worried that something could have happened to him, she let a relieved smile grace her lips at his voice. "You alright?" She asked.

"_Yeah, my boy and I got out just in time. Poor Tidus broke his leg though_."

"Where are you guys?"

"_Eden. The Primarch's here_."

_Crap_. "You want me there?"

"_Nah, we're about to leave. Probably go to Oerba. I bet Tidus wants to see his wife and son._"

"Yeah..." Light trailed off.

"_You worried about Serah?_"

"She's in Bodhum, Sazh. If Chaos could do that in Nautilus, I can't bear it, to think...Bodhum is not...safe. I should have never let them move there!"

"_Have you heard from her_?"

"I tried calling her. Never answers me. Snow either. Last time I had contact from them was for their wedding."

**Eden**

Sazh noticed the approach of Tidus and the Primarch. "I'll call you back, Soldiergirl. Looks like the Primarch wants to tell me something. Alright?"

He hung up his phone. "Hey, Tidus, how are you feeling?" He asked him.

The blonde blitzball star pouted. "I broke my leg! How do you think I feel? I even embarassed myself in front of the whole stadium."

"I think your embarassment is the least of everyone's problems at the moment." Sazh pointed out. "Did you call Yuna?"

"Yeah, I let her know that I wasn't going to be home for a while."

The dark skinned pilot rose an eyebrow at this. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because," Primarch Vayne stepped in, "I think it would be safer if this young man as well as you and your son stay in my palace for a few weeks."

"Weeks!?" Sazh exclaimed. "Why?"

"With the Chaos about, we fear that he might attack where you are. For now things seem docile."

"Even after what happened in Nautilus." Sazh snapped. "Nah forget it man. Soldiergirl is gonna get her sister out of Bodhum. And I need to make sure the Estheims don't come to harm. And I'm sure this man here wants to be with his wife and son."

"I believe your friend," Vayne sneered, "The soldier won't be able to reach her sister with this Chaos. Bodhum is highly concentrated. Isolated even. It blocks calls from other cities, they don't allow airships."

_That explains why Soldiergirl hasn't heard from them. _Sazh realized.

"Now come, my good man." Vayne pressured, "I've had your rooms set up and dinner is in preperation."

Sazh narrowed his eyes at the Primarch and dialed his phone again. "_Sazh!_" Light blurted out on the other end in frustration.

"Cosmos told you, huh?" He figured.

"_She said that nobody is allowed in or out of Bodhum. Screw that! My sister is in there! And my nephew!_"

"Don't forget your brother in law!" Sazh threw in.

"_Well, if they won't let me in by airship. I'm going to have to go on foot. They can't stop me from seeing her!_"

"Soldiergirl, you sure this is a good idea. I know you're worried, and I'd do the same thing if Dajh was in similar danger. But you're in PalumPolum! It'll take you a week! Longer if you're going alone and _without_ an airship. You can't do this by yourself."

"_Somethings in life I just have to do._"

The soldier hung up on the pilot and he sucked in a sharp worried breath. He then decided to call Hope. He is surprisingly good at talking down this stubborn woman.

"_Hello?_" Bartholomew answered.

"Er, Bart?" Sazh questioned as he began following the Primarch to his car with Dajh holding his other hand. "What are you doing on Hope's phone? Are things alright over there?"

"_Sazh, I heard what happened in Nautilus. I am glad you are alright. You go through the ringer, my friend._"

"Yeah." Sazh laughed. "Listen, is Hope there? I need to talk to him."

"_I put Hope to bed. He has his wisdom teeth pulled out and I want him to get as much rest as possible._"

"Oh...well, if he wakes up, can you have him call Lightning? She's off about to do something stupid and I know for a fact your son would go cuckoo if he found out. He'd be able to step her down."

"_Sazh, I already told you, I am trying to get Hope to recover. If he is stressed out by that woman's whereabouts, then how do you expect him to be well enough when you do in fact need him?_"

Sazh froze. "Uh...'that woman?' Is somethin' the matter, Bart?"

"_Mr. Katzroy. My son is finally doing what I want him to do since we moved six months ago. He is going to school and being normal for once. Don't take that away from him with this nonsense._"

"For your information 'Mr Estheim'. This isn't nonsense? Chaos is returning. I wished he isn't but he is. And when the time comes I know I will have to leave my son to fight. Snow will have to leave Serah to fight. We all knew that this 'peace' won't last so that is why we cherished every last bit of it. But now it's time to go back into the fray. And if you don't let that boy know what's going on, I don't think he'll ever forgive you!" Sazh hung up on Bartholomew angrily.

He looked up and realized Vayne, Tidus, and Dajh were staring at him. "Why is it so damn quiet in here?" Sazh snapped still fuming in his anger. "Driver, you got a radio! Put something on with rythem." He took a glass of wine that Vayne poured for the adults and gulped it down.


	4. Getting into Bodhum

**The New World Prologue**

"Is it safe to go in, now?" Bartholomew asked as he and his Academy team approached the blitzball arena in Nautilus. Over a week has passed since the attack, and the Academy were called to the scene of the event.

"The chaos has cleared, sir." One of the Imperial soldiers reassured. "We do, however, encourage caution."

Bartholomew held up his machine gun he had draped over a cloth and handed it to his right hand man, who accepted the gun and followed the Academy founder into the large building.

Everything was how they had left it. The sphere was empty, like the Chaos never emerged. "After the Chaos cleared," One of the workers said. "We dismantled the sphere in case that...smoke returned." He informed.

"We called the Primarch, and he assured us he would send word to anyone who has scene any sort of device such as this to dismantle it."

Bartholomew entered the broken sphere, looking straight up. He examined the area around him, but there was no explanation for how the gateway was used.

There was one way to see. "Put that piece back." Bartholomew ordered. "Hand me one of those guns."

"What!?" One of the workers exclaimed.

"Are you mad, Estheim?" His assistant questioned, not even daring to enter the sphere. "Get out of there or harm will come to you!"

Bartholomew glared at his friend with a no nonsense expression. "I need to see how Chaos would have gotten in, so we can prevent this incident from repeating. It's the only way to protect the people."

"This is madness!" The assistant grumbled as one of the younger scientists scurried towards the outside of the sphere. Bartholomew sighed and accepted the gun from the man. "And what if Chaos were to appear at this very moment, you honestly think a _gun_ is going to stop him. There were seventy thousand people occupying those seats, and only one sixth made it out alive but injured. The other four sixth disappeared without a trace!"

"Zaidelle!" Bartholomew finally barked at the tall blonde man. "I had enough of your rebuttling!" His assistant bit his tongue and glowered at his boss. "Put that piece back in!" Bartholomew directed his commanding to the young worker who was holding the broken piece awkwardly in one hand and a wrench in the other with a fearful expression. "I will not ask again."

The worker gulped and began screwing the piece in. Once the piece was in place, the whole sphere glowed red with Bartholomew inside. "Mr. Estheim!" Mr. Zaidelle called over the whirring noise of the machine.

Bartholomew was seeing something completely out of his comprehension. He heard a faraway deep bass of Chaos...but the black smoke was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. Estheim! Are you alright?" His assistant tried again, but Bartholomew didn't seem to have heard his friend.

He saw his wife, Nora, fall to her death in the Hanging Edge, his son reaching out for her, screaming and tears in his eyes. Bartholomew's heart broke when he saw how broken the boy was.

And he wasn't there to prevent it. That had always been Bartholomew's biggest regret, and he was reliving it again.

He then saw Fal'Cie Anima's awakening as he branded the L'Cie, including Hope. Seeing his son screaming and grabbing his brand made the older Estheim sink to his knees as the guilt washed over him.

Then there she stood. "N-Nora?" Bartholomew gasped as his beloved late wife slowly approached him.

But she was not smiling. "Bartholomew...why..."

"N-Nora? What?"

"Why did you let me die?"

"I...I'm sorry..." Bartholomew's voice broke as Nora's face distorted into anger. "I...I wish I could make it up to you..."

"Sorry _does not __**cut IT!**_" She then turned into a banshee and her claws sank into Bartholomew's throat, choking him. His eyes widened and he tried to pry the hands of who he thought was his wife from around his neck, gasping for air.

"Mr. Estheim!" Mr. Zaidelle's voice was faint and faraway.

The banshee shrieked in Bartholomew's ear and then...

The machine was shut off. Mr. Zaidelle shot the missing piece and he collapsed onto the floor. The young worker fled from the scene, and Bartholomew's assistant rushed to the unconcious Bartholomew. "Mr. Estheim!" he tried again, shaking his friend awake. "Mr. Estheim!"

Bartholomew's eyes snapped opened and he hollered.

**Eden**

Sazh has had enough of the special treatment at the Solidor palace. Vayne sat at one end of the table, watching as Dajh (mouth full of food) was retelling some sort of story about chocobos to Vayne's younger brother, Larsa, who was politely listening to the seven year old like he was really intrigued on what he had to say.

Tidus was watching a game on a portable television, shoveling food into his mouth like there was nothing wrong. Sazh was seated at the other end of the table and stared at Vayne. "Tidus, how are you feeling?" Sazh asked the blonde blitzball player.

"Much better." He said. "That means we can leave soon to see my wife and son. I miss them so much! I haven't been with them in like...four months..." Tidus rambled giddily and Sazh glanced at the Primarch who's smile fell slowly.

"Well, how about that. Maybe we should hop onto our airship and fly home. We had a good run, right?" Sazh said.

Dajh nodded.

"Wait," Vayne halted, raising a hand. "What is the rush? Stay a few more days, just to be sure Tidus is well."

Sazh shrugged. "Why? Tidus is plenty better. You think it'd be better for Tidus to be with his family."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Vayne rejected.

"Brother." Larsa whispered to the Primarch.

"It is dangerous out there." He informed. "You will all be safe here in my palace. Nobody can touch you here."

"With all do respect." Sazh said as he stood from the table. "We really do appreciate you and what you have done for us all in the past year that we known ya, but I got Soldiergirl tryin' to get to Bodhum and she's been on the road, Hope is being held hostage by his father, and Etro knows what's goin' on with the Villiers household."

Vayne sighed, "Very well."

Sazh blinked, surprised the Primarch gave up so easily. "Uh, really?"

"Yes, go home to your wife and son, Tidus. I hope all is well with you." Vayne stood from his seat and exited the Dining Hall.

Sazh glanced around confused at Vayne's reaction and Larsa smiled encouragingly at the dark skinned man to get going. Sazh grabbed his son's hand and they along with Tidus exited the palace to board the airship and return home.

**Academia**

Hope groaned as his internet was once again blocked on his computer. "Really, dad." He whined. "Can't even check my email."

The fifteen year old was on a road to recovery, and the pain finally subsided (since Hope snuck healing magic onto it.). Despite using magic to recover, it still took some time.

But for some reason unknown to the boy, his father left without any explanation and when Hope asked about the phone call with Light, since he barely remembered that conversation because he was so pumped up on pain medication, Bartholomew assured him it was nothing to worry about and to just rest.

Hope was now feeling better, and he can't get on the internet, his phone is nowhere to be found, and Maria (his baby sitter) refused to let him go outside on his father's orders.

This made Hope very suspicous, but with this old strict woman basically keeping him in his room, he couldn't even investigate. But it was getting rather late, and the crotchedy old woman was getting ready to sleep in the guest bedroom, and from the fifteen year old gathered, she spends the rest of her night there, drinking his dad's secret alcohol stash and watching dramas.

Hope tip toed out of his room and headed for his father's study. He was never allowed in there and he did promise his father he would never enter without his permission.

But if his father cannot trust Hope for some reason then screw his 'do not enter' policy.

It took five minutes to search through all the paperwork and other boring grown up stuff to find his phone. (He had it locked in one of the side drawers).

While he was there, he snuck onto his father's computer to deactivate the internet block. He then, while he was out snuck into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich since he hadn't eaten anything solid in over a week and he was starving. Then scurried back up to his room with his plate piled with all his favorite things, and a bottle of water.

He shut the door behind him, locking it so Maria doesn't come in, took a bite of his sandwich and savoring the taste while finally checking his call log and text box.

There was alot of messages from the kids at school, but the call history stood out.

Apparently there was alot of ignored calls on Lightning's part, and he reminded himself to call her back, but there was also a few calls from Sazh...that Bartholomew apparently answered.

"_Hello_?" Sazh answered.

"Hey, Sazh, sorry I haven't answered the phone."

"_Hey, you're alive! That's good...you missed out on alot!_"

So Sazh quickly explained to the fifteen year old about the attack in Nautilus, revealing Bartholomew's location, and the strange isolation in Bodhum. And how Lightning has been on the road to Bodhum to see her sister. "Are you serious!?" Hope exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone stop her!"

"_You don't think I tried, kid? You know Soldierigirl, if her lil sister is in trouble, all logic and common sense goes out the window!_"

"Is she alright?"

"_Yeah, she's fine. I had her check in every once in a while. I think she even tried to get into contact with you. But nobody answered._"

Hope was fuming at his father's secrecy. He has some words for him when he gets home.

**Bodhum**

Light grumbled as she was once again turned away by one of the Imperial soldiers guarding the entrance to Bodhum. They were literally keeping everyone out! And she _walked_ all that way for nothing.

Her phone began to ring and she read the name. "Hope?"

"_Light!_" Lightning had to hold the phone away from her ear as Hope barked on the other end. "_What were you thinking going by yourself_!?"

"Glad to hear you're feeling better. And I am not by myself." She approached Laguna and Reks who were waiting for her, one of them tapping their foot impatiently.

"_Did you at least get there?_" Hope asked, sounding to have calmed down.

"...yes...and no?"

"_What does that mean_?"

"Meaning...I'm here!" Light yelled, waving at the Imperial Guard who was watching her carefully. "I came all the way and I made it to...the entrance! Their not letting me in Hope. And I don't know why. And it's worrying me."

"That's not what she told us." Reks muttered unamused to Laguna, who was jotting stuff down in a notebook.

"That's because she likes him." Laguna pointed out matter of factly and Lightning ignored him. Reks scoffed in half disgust and half amusement.

"_They won't let you through the gate. I thought they were only blocking people airbourne?_"

"That's what I thought."

Hope blew his breath on the other line. "_I know this is a long shot...but have you tried a boat_?"

**Later that evening...**

The Bodhum Fireworks Festival.

Once upon a time, all six L'Cie had attended this event. This event that occured two days before the Purge was initiated. Soldier Lightning Farron was on patrol that night when she heard about the Euride accident from her Lieutenant, Amodar.

Sazh Katzroy got to spend previous time with his six year old son, after her was taken into custody by the Sanctum, and was being surveyed by Colonel Jihl Nabaat.

Hope Estheim had attended with his mother, a tradition since he was a child. His mother still wished on those fireworks.

Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang were seperated and were unknowingly at the same place at the same time. One was lingering at the bar after another day searching for her long time lover, while the other wished on the fireworks for the two to be together again.

This was also the day...

"Right here, Ryan." Snow told his son as the Villiers stood on the boardwalk looking up at the fireworks. "This was where daddy proposed to mommy."

Serah smiled warmly at her husband, baby Ryan staring blankly up at his father from his stroller. "It has been a year today since then already..." She sighed. "We had alot of trauma...with the L'Cie thing...Coccoon falling...everything...but we still managed to mvoe back to Bodhum, live in the house I grew up in...look at us." Serah began to cry. "We are...the perfect family."

"Make a wish, baby."

Serah gasped, wiping away the tears. "I wish...I wish Claire came back. I haven't seen her since the wedding. And...it will really make my life if Auntie Claire was here with us today."

Ryan gurgled at Snow squinted in the distance. "Your wish came true." He nudged Serah and pointed towards the incoming boat where Light was yelling at her allies.

Serah gasped like she didn't believe her eyes. "Claire!" She screamed over the sound of the fireworks.

Lightning turned around...and as soon as she saw her younger sister, in a purple and pink puffy long sleeve dress, her long curly hair draped over her left shoulder, The soldier's stoic face melted and she was smiling, her face flushed. "Serah!"

"I am so glad you came! You made my wish come true!" Serah continued waving. Snow even picked baby Ryan out of his stroller and made him wave.

"Say wassup to Auntie Claire!" Snow said. " 'Hi, Auntie Cwaire!' " Snow mimicked a baby's voice that scared a couple of children walking by.

Laguna tried waving as well, but when he stood up, her broke through the boat, and it began to sink. "Whoa-oh." He muttered.

Lightning and Reks jumped, trying to get the water out, but the cheap boat Light purchased just so they can sneak into Bodhum collapsed and the three were in the water, Lightning sputtering and flailing.

"Don't worry," Reks swam in to the rescue the 'damsel in distress' "I'll save you."

He led Lightning towards the boardwalk, where Snow was waiting to help his sister in law up. "Do I get a kiss from rescuing the princess?" Reks asked suggestively, his hands lowering in a place he really shouldn't.

Lightning spit water in his face.

"Fine." Reks snapped, letting go of Light. "Drown, bitch."

Snow grabbed Lightning by the hand and pulled her up, Reks and Laguna coming up as well.

"I didn't expect you two to be here." Serah said. She then glanced down at Lightning, then back at Reks like she was piecing the two of them being together here. She smiled and almost giggled at the thought of Lightning and Reks having hooked up, and Lightning stood on her feet, shivering.

"Let's get you out of here." Snow said considerately, lending his giant trenchcoat to the freezing Lightning.

**AN: I promise the next chapter will get straight into the action.**


	5. It Begins (The Annual Purge?)

**New World Prologue**

The Villiers residence was in the Farron's residence's old house that sat at the end of the bridge. When Snow bought that house, he and his wife transformed the once haunting house into a quaint home.

They cleaned out Lightning and Serah's father's study and turned it into a playroom for baby Ryan. When Light had first visited them after Ryan was born, Light had asked them what the point was to have a whole seperate room for their son's toys?

Snow's response: Because Auntie Claire is gonna to spoil the hell out of her nephew, and they had a room prepared for it. Light had thought it was absurd, but she did find herself, during the second visit bringing not even just one toy, but three toys. Snow had whispered: "It begins..." when Aunty Claire presented the toys to month old Ryan.

Now the baby is three months old, and red hair was beginning to sprout on his head. Serah had informed her sister excitedly that he had inherited his hair from his grandmother of all people. Light narrowed her eyes at this. _This kid couldn't have our dad's white hair. But then he'd look too much like Hope and that'd be weird. He could of at least had Snow's blonde hair. I won't wish for him to have pink hair._

Serah's old bedroom had become Baby Ryan's room, the once light pink walls now painted a light blue with pictures of chocobos painted on. Snow and Serah reside in the old master bedroom. And as for Light's old room, it was now used as a guest room. With Light in mind as the guest since they kept the wall color and mostly everything else except personal belongings.

Snow had told Light that Serah had wanted Light to move in with them, and the guest room would have been her room. Light however, declined the offer. Best to wait til the happy couple were much older and not wanting to make out every five minutes.

And that's where they slept for the night, while Laguna and Reks slept in the living room.

The next morning, Light was awokened to breakfast in bed. "Happy twenty second birthday, Claire!" Serah and Snow said in unison with Ryan being held awkwardly by his father.

"Today's my birthday?" Was Light's clever response.

"Yes, Claire. Your birthday is always the day after the Fireworks Festival."

"Oh, right. I guess it slipped my mind."

"That's how you know you are working too hard." Snow stated. "Come on, eat up. Laguna and Reks are going out in the town So we're gonna have a good family birthday. Oh, and Sazh and Hope called. Probably to wish you a happy birthday as well."

"Wait," Light interupted, having remembered the reason for risking her life to get all the way to Bodhum. "There was a reason I came here." She said, kicking the blankets off her, not caring she was only in t-shirt and short shorts.

"What is it, Claire?" Serah asked, sitting next to her older sister.

"We have to go."

"I know, birthday lunch here we comes!" Snow said, holding his son up. "Oh, no, we're not eating my son, although he's good enough to eat." he pretended to bite Ryan's nose and the baby squealed in delight.

"No. I mean we have to get out of Bodhum. The Chaos is coming back."

Serah seemed surprised at Light's explanation at first, but then she giggled. "No it's not, silly. Everything's peaceful here. Unlike out there."

"I know." Light tried to convince her family. "That's what they want you think. They want you to think everything is calm here, that nothing can harm you here, but it's all a trick. They are isolating you from the rest of the world so they can eliminate the entire town. It will be just like the Purge only fifty times worse."

Serah seemed offended. "Claire..."

"I swear to you Serah. I wouldn't have walked miles for nothing. I wouldn't have brought those knuckleheads with me. I just needed them to survive."

Snow had remained silent at this point, but he seemed to have reached his own decision without his wife's input. He handed Ryan to Serah. "Get some stuff packed." he said.

Light looked up surprisingly at her brother in law. "What?" Serah gasped. "Snow? You believe her?"

"You don't?"

"Snow. We're happy here. I don't want to lose what we have here. Think of Ryan." She begged.

Snow looked like he was about to give in. But...

A bass echoed throughout the town of Bodhum. "The Chaos." Light whispered. "It's starting."

"What is?" Serah asked.

Light stared down at Serah. "The Purge."

"Sis," Snow snapped into action. "Help Serah pack. I'm gonna go look for Laguna and Reks."

Before Light could respond, Snow barreled out of the bedroom. Serah looked defeated, and she stormed out of the room.

Snow cursed at not having had Reks or Laguna's phone number. He seemed to have had everyone else's. _If I were a tourist in Bodhum, where would I go?_ He asked himself. Snow stood there for at least three minutes.

It finally hit him. "The beach!" he said aloud. Alot of people panicking at the bass noise took that declaration as where they should all go, and they all followed the burly man to the said location.

Light grabbed two bags. A baby bag, which she handed to Serah, and a regular backpack that seemed to belong to Snow. She figured Snow wouldn't mind not having as much stuff. He was a man after all.

She quickly rummaged through Serah's drawers and shoved down bras and underwears, shirts, pants, anything that would helps Serah get through. She even got her toothbrush, but when she went back to Serah's bag, Serah was taking out clothes.

"Serah, what are you doing!? You're supposed to be getting Ryan's stuff!" She snapped at her impatiently.

"I don't wear these." She mumbled, putting back some of the clothes.

Light's mind stuttered. "It does not matter! We gotta go! Hurry, get what you need!" The pink haired soldier just took Ryan's bag and went into the baby's room, where he was waiting in the crib and she just grabbed the first clothes her hands grabbed. She put the package of diapers and baby stuff into the diaper bag...then she wracked her brain for what else a baby would need.

"Food. And a bottle?" Light said aloud. She was about to leave the baby alone in the room, but she scurried back in and picked up her baby nephew.

"Come on, Ry." Light said affectionately as she hurried down the stairs, but she stopped a moment. "Serah, what's taking you so long. Hurry up!"

"I am hurrying!" Serah cried, sounding like she was crying.

Light felt bad for Serah. She really did. But right now her safety as well as Ryan's meant more than their feelings. She stormed down the stairs and checked the cabinents for baby food. "Serah! Where do you keep the baby food!?"

"Baby food?" Serah repeated. "He doesn't eat baby food yet."

"Oh." Light sighed, letting a cabinent slam shut. "That saves some room. But where is the bottle?"

Ryan hummed against Light, like he was answering her. But then it became a cry. "Oh crap." Light muttered. "A crying baby. What do I do? Serah!" She cried.

Serah trudged down the stairs in frustration. "What?" She exclaimed.

"Your baby is crying and I don't know why." She said, holding the baby out like it was a bomb wanting to go off. "I think he needs a diaper change."

"No, I just changed his diaper." Serah said. "That's his hungry cry." She identified.

"I can't find your bottle." Light said sticking her head in the refrigerator. Her stomach growled when she spotted food wrapped up in the back. It was probably Snow's but they were at a crisis and they don't have time to prepare. She took the wrapped aluminum, and found half a cold sandwich inside.

Yup, it's Snow. She took a bite to satisfy her own hunger. "Hey, the baby stopped crying oh-" When Light turned around, she saw Serah with the front of her dress slipped down, and her baby's face against her left breast. "Right." She muttered.

Serah glowered at her sister. "And I thought you were the mature one."

"Uh...how long is this going to take, cause we have to get going."

Serah sucked her teeth, "Just eat your sandwich."

**Snow's tale**

Snow had luckily and conveniently ran into Laguna and Reks fighting Chaos Infusions. "Damn, haven't seen this in a while. What was that spell? Cult? Yemida? T-t..." Snow was speaking gibberish.

Laguna reloaded his machine gun and began to rapidly fire at the incoming Chaos Infusion. "This isn't doin' nothin'!" Laguna exclaimed, his voice shaking along with the gun.

Reks stabbed one Chaos Infusion, and it laughed when it didn't seemed defeated. The enemy withdrew the sword with ease and went in for a swipe which Reks neatly ducked.

Laguna and Reks were back to back and it was Reks who saw Snow, standing idly looking like he was really thinking hard about something. "What the _**fuck**_!?" Reks squeaked. "Snow! What the hell, man! Help!"

"I can't remember the spell!" Snow called out.

"Screw the spell! Use your L'Cie magic!" Reks barked.

Snow reached into his wrist and pulled out his heart crystal. "Shiva!" he summoned, smashing the crystal as the water orb formed and freeze over, shattering. The Eidolons stood side by side before fighting against the Chaos Infusions with ease.

"I really like your summon." Laguna complimented.

"You should see the pilot's." Reks added.

"Alright, we got no time to drool over the Eidolons." Snow said. When one of the Infusions went for Laguna, Snow jumped to the older man's rescue. "Steelguard!" He yelled practically in Laguna's ear and the two were shielded by a fatal hit.

Stiria threw the wheel that was on her head, and the Chaos Infusion flew across the waters of Bodhum.

Snow saw the swarm of Chaos Infusions, and they were infecting people. Women were screaming as the Chaos burned through their veins, men tried to claw out of their fate, leaving red streaks of blood from their nails. "We do this together!" Snow said.

The Shiva Sisters took the signal and linked their limbs up, transforming into Snow's motorcycle. Snow hopped on and began speeding out trying to clear a path to the airships. "Cool them off!"

"Hey!" Laguna hollered. "You forgot about us!"

They turned around as another swarm along with Chaos knights approached them. "Shit..." Reks muttered.

"Pultis Amicus Veniant!" Lightning hollered as she tore through the throng of Chaos with Serah holding tight to her child.

"Claire! Slow down! You're going to shake the baby!"

"I'm trying not to! I really am." Light informed her younger sister. "Come on you guys. Let's move!"

The team pushed through the Chaos, now having the upperhand until they got to the docks where Snow was waiting for them. Light helped Serah down, dismissing Odin. "Snow!" Serah gasped and the two kissed.

"Come on! We gotta jack this airship." Reks said as he forced the door open and they entered the airship.

"Does anyone know how to fly one?" Serah asked.

"Nope!" Laguna said. "But I'm willin' to give it a shot."

Serah turned white.

"It's not starting." Snow pointed out. "We gotta get out of here, the Chaos are trying to get in."

Light short circuited the airship with lightning magic and the airship roared to life. Laguna had a shaky start but they were able to escape Bodhum Beach for the second time in their life. Serah handed the baby to Snow, who gaggled at his father, and Serah covered her face in exasperation.

Light seemed guilty but didn't say anything as they made their way to Oerba Village.

This was how Lightning spent her twenty second birthday.


	6. MIA

**New World - Prologue**

**AN: This chapter is kind of long, ain't it? So, I got some information on the due dates of my upcoming fanfiction "New World", and the updates will be more frequent since I am already halfway done with that story. More information can be found on my profile.**

As soon as both Lightning's party and Sazh's party arrived in Oerba, the village was already under attack. Maqui lifted his goggles when he realized his friends have come to help. "Hey! It's them! It's the L'Cie!" He announced over the fighting.

Gadot bashed two Chaos knights heads in and grinned when he saw Snow charge out of the airship, his fists already swinging as he made a path towards the village. Lebreau smirked at Snow's readiness for a fight and the trio stood back to back. "I see you got bored with the family life." Gadot joked.

"You are wrong, my friend." Snow countered. "I am doing this for my family."

"Whatever your reason for returning, we are glad to have you back, even if it is under urgent circumstances." Lebreau added as she fired her assault rifle.

"Serah!" Yuj called out to the young mother. She almost didn't recognize him as he has dyed his hair purple and it was strangely spiked up with swooping bangs, and he wore matching clothes along with it. "You and the baby gotta get to the Bar/Restaraunt!"

"Aren't you going to help me get there?" She asked, holding her son closely against her in fear.

Yuj shot down a flyer. "Just run! And don't get killed!" he insensitively ordered.

Serah's fear rose as she ran for her life, trying her best to keep her son safe.

Terra was casting very strong water magic, trying to wash away the Chaos and cleanse the village, but it only made the contamination spread further throughout their well established home. One of the Chaos knights were sneaking up on Terra, and the bartender/martial artist came to her rescue, kicking the knight right in the head, the helmet popping off.

She delivered another blow to the head, instantly knocking him out. Tifa smiled at Terra, assuring her that she is safe under her care. Tifa then saw her husband was being surrounded by knights and swooped in to help even things out.

"You take the ones on the left I'll take the ones on the right." Tifa informed him.

The blonde swordsman smirked, but didn't say anything, and they both went in for an attack.

Squall was running around the dirty and snowy ground and began to get into a sword fight with one of the knights. But the knight was taken down by a gun wound as Squall's father was shooting at him while swinging on a rope. "Look at your pops now-oof!" He slammed right into a tree and fell limply.

Squall looked away in embarassment and continued fighting.

Snow and Light were running together helping anyone in trouble, and that is when a nearby banshee got shot down by a familiar dark skinned pilot. "Hey!" Sazh said in surprise.

"Sazh!" Snow and Light said in unison. "We've hadn't seen you in months." Snow said quickly as the friends reunited.

A flyer casted a fireball in their direction and Sazh expertly transformed his dual guns into a sniper rifle and shot the flyer cleanly out of the sky.

Serah was crying and running, getting lost within the battlefield. She tried looking for Snow or at least her sister. She then spotted one of the Chaos Infusions on top one of the houses and he threw Chaos in her direction.

Serah gasped in surprised and was yanked aside by a tree branch. Morrigan glared up at the young mother. "How could you just stand there with a baby and let them defeat you?" Morrigan asked. "Get in the damn house and stay out of the way!"

Serah ducked into the shack where baby Urthemiel was waiting for her mother in the crib. Serah sat at the edge of Morrigan's bed, far away from the child and continued to hold her son.

Morrigan casted lightning magic at the Chaos Infusion it slowed in it's movements just as Light came to finish it off with her L'Cie magic.

"Your sister and nephew are inside." Morrigan quickly informed the soldier. "She is safe."

Light nodded in gratitude.

Vaan and Terra were running through the thick of battle to check up on the children (who were supposed to be with Yuna in the Bar/Restaraunt) but Vaan was attacked by a knife to the back. Terra angrily took down the knife with a strong fire spell that blew him out of his armor and scorched his body.

She helped her young lover up and quickly took out the knife, realizing that it was just an outside wound.

Terra then saw that Snow was leading Cloud, Gadot, Lebreau, and Tidus some where off and she decided to follow them. "I'll be right back." She informed her boyfriend as she quickly caught up to that group.

Vaan watched in curiousity and concern, debating whether to follow her or not. But then he saw his brother collapse on the ground in exhaustion as the battle began to wind down.

Morrigan entered her shack where Serah was waiting patiently. "The battle is over." She informed the strawberry blonde.

Serah just stared up at her wide eyed, trembling. Morrigan rolled her eyes at her and fetched her own daughter, who just so happened to be around the same age as Ryan, if not a few months older. She placed her child in the baby carrier that she has on her front like a backpack and exited her shack.

Sazh was asking Squall about the children's whereabouts (which he had informed was Yuna's job) when they both spotted Morrigan sneaking out of the village with her baby. They watched suspicously and followed her.

The village was mostly destroyed. They couldn't stay here no more. At least until this battle was over for sure or they could get repairs done. So Light informed Amodar, who was still in the village that they were going to have to walk to Academia and bring everyone.

After everyone was accounted for, Amodar began to lead. Serah caught up to Lightning. "Where's Snow?" She asked worriedly.

Light looked around and realized...alot of people she knew were missing. Snow, Sazh, Half of NORA just to name a few. "Wait!" She said aloud. "Where are the others? Where's Snow and Sazh? And..."

"We don't know!" Vera squeaked. "Their probably dead or taken."

"Hey!" Yuj countered. "Don't say things like that. Okay, alot of our friends and family are gone."

Vera rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Light felt a silent Dajh grab at her arm, and she held his hand in reassurance.

"I say we go look for them!" Tifa suggested.

"I trust that they are fine." Yuna said, her husband missing as well. "Right now we need to get the children to Academia. Then we'll have a search party."

Light nodded, actually agreeing with Yuna's idea.

"How are the skies?" Rygdea asked.

"Bad. It was a suicide mission just getting out of Cocoon and getting here." Reks informed the group.

"Yeah." Dajh added. "My daddy almost crashed. And he never crashes."

_Shows what you know, kid._ Light thought to herself.

"We can't just leave him!" Serah cried, referring to her husband.

"If you hadn't noticed, Serah." Laguna said. "The ones that are missing are pretty strong themselves. I would be worried if somebody incapable of being alone are missing. Who knows. Maybe they are in their own group."

"That seems more likely." Light said. "The people who happen to be gone is strangely specific and reasonable. Like Gadot and Lebreau?"

"Don't worry about dad, Mom." Ainu informed his mother, holding her hand in comfort.

"Then let's get a move on before more of those creatures show up." Tifa said. "And I volunteer to be part of the search party."

It had grown dark when Snow's party arrived at the Taejin's Tower. "Snow," Terra decided to ask. "Why did you go here?"

Everyone was setting up camp. Gadot and Cloud were starting a fire. Lebreau had smartly brought food from the Bar/Restaraunt, figuring that something like this was going to happen. "I don't know." Snow admitted. "Something...called me here..."

"Could it be the Chaos?" Tidus asked.

"I can tell he resurfaced." Gadot admitted and Snow stared at him knowingly. He looked up...seeing that the moon was almost full.

_Tommorrow night. Out of all nights for Gadot to turn. This could not end well._

"He's probably using the Taejin's Tower as a headquarters of sorts." Terra assumed. "It does kind of resemble the Tower of Madness from the legends."

"And I've actually been there." Snow added.

"So...we gonna fight him?" Cloud asked.

"Well, yeah." Snow said.

"Why didn't you have Lightning and Sazh come. They are L'Cie too. This is their fight as much as it is your fight."

Snow looked down silently. And remained like that for quite a while, Lebreau decided to change the subject, having too much on her mind. "So, I suppose this is the first time we camped out like this?" Lebreau assumed.

"I never went campin' before." Tidus admitted. "Well, if you count when we were getting from Cocoon to Oerba. But I mostly stayed on the airship."

"You must have lived a pretty easy life." Gadot figured. "Being a sports celebrity, going all over Cocoon to play. Married with a son."

Tidus laughed a bit at that. "It does seem that way. The Media does a good job making it seem like being a celebrity means your exempt of hardships of the world."

"So, you had a hard childhood or something?" Lebreau asked. Tidus actually seemed a bit bashful when she mentioned his past. "Come on, we're all friends here."

Tidus smiled at her in consideration. "It's no sob story." He stared into the fire with a thoughtful expression. "You all know my old man."

"Jecht!" Snow said in rememberance. "He was a legend."

"Still is!" Gadot said. "The Jecht Shot Mark III, baby!"

"Yeah...he was a great guy." Snow added.

Tidus's smile began to slowly fade. "Yeah...that's what everyone said."

"Uh oh." Lebreau said.

"He...I'm sure you heard the rumors of him getting really drunk after a while and...well...getting arrested for assault and stuff..."

"You mean that stuff actually happened?" Cloud asked, remembering the tabloids from when he was a teenager.

"Yeah. He would get home roaring drunk...and..."

"Did he hit you?" Snow asked.

"No, thank Etro. Nothing like that. But he would come home and...well...as a boy around Ainu's age I would actually try to be the best blitzball player I could be. I don't know. I felt like I had to be better at him at it. But...my old man...always told me that I could never be as good. He would yell at me...call me useless, a crybaby."

"That's awful." Terra said. "Why would a father say such horrible things to his kid?"

"Wait...what happened to him?" Snow asked. "The truth. Did he...die...?"

"That's what they all said. But...truth be told...he went for training, never telling us where...and just never came home. Everyone looked for him. But could never find him."

"Hey, Tidus," Lebreau said. "Do you ever hope that maybe...he just so happened to have left Cocoon and is living out here?"

"No." Tidus answered quickly. "I hope he really is dead."

"Now that is kind of harsh, Tidus." Terra said. "He may have been a drunk but he was still your father."

Tidus stared at Terra seriously, and the pain was evident in his eyes. "You know what happened after my dad left. My mom...she stopped living. She gave up her life...killed herself."

"That's awful." Terra gasped.

Tidus was obviously fighting back tears. "I was nine years old...and she...forgot about me. That...that was when I started to hate him! Because he wasn't there, my mom didn't want to be alive anymore! She didn't want to stay alive for me! She didn't care about me!"

Everyone stared at the star player in silence, the only sound being the fire crackling. Tidus wiped away tears. "Sorry...I just...always tried to forget about that and...well...I'm sure it's not as bad as your lives are."

"I never knew my dad." Cloud admitted. "My mother said he died before I was born. But...I get the feeling that that's not true."

"You think he's still out there?" Lebreau asked.

"That was just how I thought as a child. I hoped that one day my dad would just come home to my mother and me and we'd be a happy family. But you know, as you get older, you realize that that could never happen. And I too began to hate this man. Whether he was dead or just MIA. I never had a father to look up to growing up."

"Whatever happened to your mother?" Tidus asked curiously.

Cloud stared into the fire. "She's dead now." Everybody waited for him to elaborate and he grunted. "She was killed. Remember the attack in Nibelheim eighteen years ago?"

"Oh...I'm sorry!" Tidus said aloud.

"Even now...I hope my father's dead."

"I never had parents." Snow said. "Remember the first and only time it snowed in Bodhum?"

"Yeah..." Cloud said. "It was a weathering malfunction."

"At six months...I was found in that snow by the Sanctum. Frozen...almost dead. They said my heart was so strong, even as a baby it was a miracle I was still alive. I was just...abandoned. With no name."

"So you're name isn't really Snow?" Tidus asked.

"Well...it is now. That's in the papers. Villiers was a last name I chose for myself...I don't know. To feel important. I just saw the name on one of the buildings. 'Villier's Wheels'. Sometimes I wonder...where I came from. Who my parents are. But I was so young and because I was abandoned...there was no way to find out where I came from."

"At least I know what happened to my parents." Lebreau admitted. "They...died. Drowned at sea. I was three."

"Do you remember them?" Terra asked.

"Barely. I remember faces. But...it's faint now. I'm twenty now, mind you. But...my adopted parents were so crummy...I wished that they were still alive."

"I'm sure they loved you." Gadot said. "My parents gave me up."

"So you know who they are?" Cloud asked.

"...yeah...When I was sixteen...I went to go see them. Snow remembers, he came with me." Snow nodded in confirmation. "One day, after school...I took him to my parents house."

"...it...didn't go well."

"No fucking way. My mother answered the door. When I told her who I was...she said...'What are you doing here? I gave you up!' I didn't know she actually gave me up at the time...then she said She never loved me and that she never wanted to see me again."

"What about you, Terra?" Lebreau asked.

"I don't...remember much of my childhood." She admitted. "I just remember...always being locked up. Never allowed outside the house."

"I can't believe we just talked about our pasts." Snow admitted. "I guess this brings us closer together."

Everyone laughed a bit at Snow's realization. "I guess it does." Terra admitted.

Meanwhile, Sazh and Squall were trailing behind Morrigan, having followed her for quite some time now. "Do not think you were being stealthy, gentlemen." She said, not even turning her back.

Sazh sucked in his teeth. "Where the hell you goin'?" He asked suspicously.

"What do you think?" Morrigan questioned. "We are in trouble and I assume Cosmos would be a great asset."

"By going this way?" Squall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Manhabara Subterra is a very useful transporation route. We could get to Cocoon alot quicker this way. More dangerous and trecherous...but at the moment nothing else could be as life risking."

"There was a shortcut all this time." Sazh complained. "You know how much time of my life I could have saved if we knew that."

"What part of 'tis more trecherous', do you not comprehend old man?" Morrigan interrogated.

"We gotta go back though." Sazh said. "Dajh is still in Oerba."

"I am afraid they are already on the move." Old Dalan suddenly appeared behind a rock, startling Squall who stepped back a few feet.

"How long have you been hiding there old man?" Morrigan questioned unamused.

"I was just coming back from another trip when the trees informed me that there was trouble in the village."

"Well, you're kind of late." Squall said. Then he blinked. "Wait a minute, did he just say the trees told him?"

Morrigan and Sazh nodded, used to Old Dalan's eccentricities. "You think they'll get there alright, then?" Sazh asked worried about his seven year old.

"I'm sure they are going to be doing alot better than we will." Morrigan said. "Prepare yourself."

**Academia**

Bartholomew had finally managed back home after his...investigation on Cocoon. Still a bit shaken up by the experience all together...he had a plan to assure Hope that he was always going to be there for his son for now on. Because if Chaos did anything...he made him realize how much he was missing out.

Bartholomew entered the Estheim residence and was greeted by the old sitter, Maria who gave the master of the home a welcoming smile. "Hello, Mr. Estheim. Welcome back home."

"Thank you, Maria." Bartholomew said in gratitude. "How is he?"

Maria laughed softly. "He is a good boy."

As soon as she said that, a bag was tossed over the side of the stairwell, right behind Bartholomew. The older Estheim looked up as Hope came rushing down, dressed with his wrap around his face where his cheek was still swelled.

"Hope!" Bartholomew exclaimed. "Where are you going? You are supposed to be bedridden. I told you you weren't allowed magic."

"Oerba's in trouble!" Hope said, grabbing his backpack and basically rushing out the door.

Bartholomew glared at Maria who seemed lost. "How does he know that!" He barked at her.

He didn't even wait for an answer and followed Hope out of the house, as he was getting onto his bike. "Hope!" Bartholomew called out. "You cannot ride your bike all the way to Oerba!?"

"Why not?" He exclaimed.

"It's a five day trip!"

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Hope demanded in anger.

Bartholomew was at a loss at what to say. "Y-...Hope...yo-this part of your life was supposed to be over!"

"You don't understand, dad! I can't change who I am! I am a L'Cie!" he held up his wrist.

"But Hope, this is why we left Oerba! So you could live a normal life!"

"I'm not leading a normal life...I...I gotta go. None of my friends have answered my calls so I think they are already there. They are going to need my help." He said as he began peddling. "I don't care if it takes me weeks!"

Bartholomew groaned at his son's naivety and foolishness and quickly got in his car to catch up to him. "Hope, wait!" He called out as he quickly sped down the roads of Academia. "We'll go to the airship station!"

**Gran Pulse**

Light was holding her baby nephew in her hands as the remaining villagers were marching onward to the Archlytte Steppe. The strawberry blonde soldier glanced down at her little sister who was fidgeting her fingers in distress.

"Don't worry, Serah." Light tried to cheer her up. "Snow's a big guy. He can take care of himself. And he's probably with the others."

Serah didn't answer and just kept walking straight ahead. Light glanced down at the baby in her arms, and Baby Ryan stared up at his aunt with matching blue eyes, then rested his head against Lightning's shoulder.

She maternally patted down the wisps of red hair on his head. "Where are we going?" Vera whined.

"We headin' down to Academia." Amodar informed the group. "We can get in contact with Cosmos there."

"And most likely the Academy is aware of the events takin' place." Rygdea added. "Bartholomew would want to hear about this."

Light walked past a sulking Reks with a raised eyebrow. "What's your damage?" She asked him. He didn't answer. "Seriously, you're ignoring me? I know people much younger than you that are more mature."

Reks scoffed. "Like Hope Estheim?" He sneered bitterly.

Light's eyebrows raised higher at that. "I was actually going to say Dajh Katzroy."

Reks narrowed his eyes, then coughed. "-ouga-" He coughed again.

"What was that now?" Light asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Reks said with a glare.

In fact...Light did hear. "What the actual fuck Reks?"

"Claire!" Serah suddenly blurted. "Are you swearing...around my baby!"

"Sorry." Light quickly apologized. "Here, take him." She handed the baby to Serah...because right now...Reks needed to be put in his place.

But this confrontation was not initated after Maqui pointed out he saw somebody moving above the cliffs.

Mostly everyone got into a battle stance or held up their guns. Serah gathered the children with Vera. Yuna saw that Amodar had an extra gun hanging off his holster. "C-could I borrow that?" She whispered to the Lieutenant.

Amodar seemed pleasantly surprised at Yuna's willingness to arm herself, and happily lent her his spare gun. She held it up correctly, but her hands were shaking slightly.

Light was the one who spotted a man standing above the cliffs. "Who are you?" She asked.

The man had purple hair as well as purple armor and he jumped from the cliff, landing in front of the group. He had a giant strange looking sword and he smirked deviously. "I said who are you!" She repeated.

"A Guardian." The man said.

"Are you...pulsian?" Laguna asked curiously.

The man in armor did not answer. "Are you headed somewhere?"

"Nah," Rygdea said sarcastically. "We're just goin' for a stroll. It's mighty nice weather out here with the snow and the Chaos."

"What of it?" Vaan asked.

"Cosmos has told me about you." The man informed the group.

"You know Cosmos?" Serah asked.

"She is the one who has sent me." He clarified.

"And we're supposed to just trust you?" Tifa questioned.

"It's a five day walk from Oerba to Academia." The man reinformed. "You do not have enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Yuna asked.

The man snickered. "Follow me. We will speak on it more after we meet with Cosmos. I am quite sure you want these children out of harm's way."

"We can't trust him." Yuj said.

"No, we can't." Light agreed, staring straight at the man. "But...we don't have a choice. We need to get to Cosmos...and...we do need to hurry."

"We should go with him." Serah urged.

Amodar nodded. "Very well, mystery stranger. Lead us the way."

The man in the armor nodded, leading the rest of the villagers further away from their home.

**The Shera**

"Can't this thing go any faster." Hope whined, getting antsy.

Bartholomew just sat calmly, cool and collected. he patiently watched his anxious son pace the airship.

"Hey, Bart." The pilot croaked. "Tell your whinin' boy that if he don't sit down an' shut the hell up, I'm bootin' him out of the airlock!"

Hope hissed to himself, but forced himself to sit down. "Sorry, Mr. Highwind."

Mr. Highwind, their pilot, dragged on his cigar, hunched over as he returned back to his flying.

**Gran Pulse**

"Hey!" Light heard somebody call out to them. She swiveled her head and grinned widely when she saw Sazh along with Morrigan, Squall, and even Old Dalan come rushing towards them from the Manhabara Subterra.

"Daddy!" Dajh exclaimed, running to his father and jumping into his arms.

"Son!" Laguna did the same thing, running to his stoic son and embraced him.

Squall turned a bright shade of red and struggled to get his father off him.

"I missed you." Laguna admitted, his eyes twinkling with tears. He stared expectantly at Squall...and the cold soldier turned a darker shade...looking away.

"...I..." he coughed. "Mimt you too..." He said quickly, making sure no one heard him.

"You're twenty two?" Laguna questioned with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"**I missed you too**!" Squall blurted, rubbing his face in humiliation.

Laguna looked like he was about to cry right then and there. "Son!" he sang, throwing his arms around his son's neck.

"Who is this man, Lightning?" Morrigan asked cautiously, reffering to the man in armor.

"..." Light realized that he never gave his name.

"Caius Ballad." He replied.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at him...evaluating him...judging him. Forming an opinion on him. Trying to figure out whether he was somebody they could trust or not. She didn't say anything, and merely stepped back.

"Hey! An airship." Maqui said, waving his arms.

"One airship?" Rygdea asked. "And it don't even look like real legit Academy property."

The airship was then attacked by the Chaos smoke, and it began to crash into the wilds of Gran Pulse, lost within the trees. It exploded on impact, making the party cover their ears.

"We gotta move!" Morrigan cried.

"Through here!" Caius informed rushing towards where Morrigan and the others had recently arrived from.

Light grabbed Serah's arm and help her keep up with the rest of the party as they tried to avoid the Chaos smoke, the signature bass beginning to make their way to their ears. "Where to?" Yuj asked.

"Through here." Caius informed the group, slicing the side of the cliff like it was nothing. A tear opened up leading into a portal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Vaan said. "You want us to go through that!? We can't go through there. Wait...how do you do that?"

"There is no time to explain the details." Caius informed the party. "Not here. Not now. You must enter through here. It leads to Cosmos's safety zone."

"Safety zone, my ass." Light spat. "Who are you?"

"Soldiergirl, we got no time!" Sazh quickly urged. "Either way, the Chaos could get us!"

Light shook her head angrily as most of the villagers were already making their way through the portal. She entered last and everyone arrived in a white room, where Cosmos was sitting patiently waiting.

"Thank you, Caius Ballad, for bringing them all here." She said in gratitude.

Caius gave Light a look that was almost smug. She rolled her eyes.

Cosmos frowned. "There are people missing? Where is Villiers? And Estheim?" She asked, naming two of them.

"Hope is in Academia." Light informed the golden haired mage. "Snow as well as everybody else...er...we don't know."

Cosmos sighed. "Oh dear. We need all the help we could get." She said. "As you are all well aware, Chaos has engulfed Gran Pulse once again. And we need to battle him."

"This is some sort of annual thing?" Sazh asked. "I'm too old for this."

"I fear...it is much worse. And it will only get worse if we do not do something now. Chaos is out of his realm, lingering within Gran Pulse. You will need to search for him. But I fear...with most of the warriors not here...we will need to improvise. As well as leave some fighters here...in case of the worse."

"It's really not safe here?" Serah asked, her eyes widening.

"It is fairly. But...if we fail...we need a defense." Cosmos informed everyone. "Hopefully while the ones who partake in the war search for Chaos, you will find your friends and bring them to me...so I could give them my power." She nodded towards Caius.

"Power?" Light asked. "We have so many questions."

"But not enough time." Cosmos said.

Light sucked in her teeth and crossed her arms.

"Those who wish to fight...please step forward."

Light was the first one to step forward. She looked surprisingly at the other villagers, expectingly waiting for more people to be willing to step forward.

Sazh groaned, letting go of Dajh's hand. "Sorry, kid." He apologized as he stepped forward.

Dajh merely nodded, understanding his father doesn't have a choice.

Tifa sighed. "I take it we're the only ones with guts around here." She provoked, trying to get more people to join in the fight.

Squall rolled his eyes stepping forward and Laguna followed a little too happily making the twenty nine year old soldier facepalm. Surprisingly Yuna stepped forward as well. "Mom?" Ainu asked in surprise.

Yuna smiled down at her son, and he smiled back in pride. Vaan was he last person to step forward. "Reks," he coaxed his older brother. "Aren't you gonna help?"

"No." he said in a bitter tone, crossing his arms.

Vaan rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby. I hope that while I fight...I find Terra. I had just let her go...and..."

"No need to explain, kid." Amodar said reassuringly, patting the twenty two year old on the back. "The rest of us are gonna stay behind and make sure things are well."

Rygdea saluted with a wink, and Maqui and Yuj high fived each other.

"I'll accompany you." Morrigan said, "You may need a little bit of Chaos on your side." She added with a smirk.

"Don't you want to keep your daughter here?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I need her." Morrigan informed the nurse.

Nobody questioned it. "Well, I ain't about to die." Vera said rudely, plopping down next to Cosmos who just glanced over at the bratty nineteen year old.

"I'm staying too." Serah said.

"Are we ready to go?" Caius asked.

Cosmos, stood up from her seat, almost towering most everyone with her abnormal height and she conjured up her magic, sharing it with her chosen warriors. "If you come across your allies, Caius...will you send them my way for me to lend them my power."

Caius nodded.

Light glanced down at her younger sister, as everyone said their farewell. "Things will be different." She said. "I promise."

**Gran Pulse**

Bartholomew Estheim climbed out from underneath the Shera, and patted around for his glasses. "You lookin' for these, Bart?" Mr. Highwind said, handing over a broken pair of spectacles. He put them on anyway, one lens popped out, the other cracked, and the whole thing hanging loosely all together.

"Hope?" he called out for his son.

No answer.

"Oh Etro! No! Hope!"

"He must have gotten thrown out. He was walkin' about again when we crashed."

"Shit!" Bartholomew swore, grabbing at his hair that was no longer neatly combed back and now had the bangs hanging messily over his face. "Shit! We...we gotta go find him!"

"Lead the way, Boss." Mr. Highwind he said, finding his half done cigar, brushing off the end and sticking it back in his mouth making Bartholomew grimace in disgust.

**Taejin's Tower**

Snow's party were sound asleep outside the Taejin's Tower, unaware of the Chaos smoke lingering about. The doors to the Taejin Tower slammed opened and gushed of Chaos swarmed out.

It hovered over the sleeping party members...and seeped into their noses.


	7. Influence of Chaos

**New World: Prologue**

**Taejin's Tower**

Chaos stood on top of the Taejin's Tower, overlookling Gran Pulse in satisfaction. His smile widened when he heard the approaching footsteps, clunky from the armor. He turned around...

and Snow's group stood before him with a serious expression. Snow, Cloud, and Tidus were wearing Chaos's knight armor, while Lebreau and Terra were in black and red body suits, hair knotted on top of their heads. Their eyes sparked red.

"Perfect..." Chaos whispered menancingly as he walked towards Snow, who was standing in the middle. "I have even gotten their best strength." he said, patting Snow's on the face.

Snow didn't even flinch.

The sound of rabid shouts echoed as one of his original knights brought forth what looked like a mutant human. He had brown skin, and spiky flaming red hair. The knight cruelly threw the creature on the ground, kicking him in the stomach making him yelp like a dog.

Chaos seemed intrigued by the mutant. "This is the one that completed his transformation a year ago?"

"Yes. He was the only human to have been successful." The knight confirmed as the mutant wheezed.

The creature was Gadot, having transformed under Chaos's influence. Now used as a pet. Or slave. Chaos laughed evily. "Find the warriors of Cosmos...and kill them."

On cue, Snow's party set off to eliminate their once allies.

Lightning, meanwhile, was leading the Warriors of Cosmos back the way they came in search of Snow's group. "Watch your back!" Light announced. "Looks like we're fighting!"

Swarms of Chaos smoke engulfed the group, but with Cosmos's influence over them, they were immune. Chaos knights tried to ambush them in the dark, but Light was quick. She enhanced her gunblade with lightning magic and charged in, slashing at the knight, their blades colliding.

He swung at her feet and she somersaulted over him, shooting his helmet off. She kicked him in the back, making the knight stumble into Sazh, who combined his dual guns into a shotgun and blew his head clean off.

Vaan was fighting another knight, engaging in a sword fight. His weapon was knocked out of his hands and was about to be finished off until Yuna fired her guns, gaining the knights attention.

Laguna joined in taking down the knight with his machine gun as well as a second one. He glanced over at Yuna and the two high fived.

Tifa was holding her own with another knight. She was able to kick him so hard in the chest, it knocked him out cold. She ripped his helmet off and smashed his face with the back of her heel.

Squall was fighting what appeared to be some sort of Chaos mage, he was the one conjuring the Chaos cloud that everyone was entrapped in. He stabbed the mage through the chest, and fired his gunblade, and the cloud cleared up, revealing the woods of Gran Pulse once more.

Morrigan scoffed. "Tis one way of defeating a warlock."

"You know of them?" Caius asked, seeming intrigued on her knowlege.

She nodded. "Yes." Her eyes then widened at something behind him, and everyone got into a position.

A pack of King Chaos Behemoths were charging towards the group. Not just a pack. And army of about twenty of them. "Holy fuck!" Light exclaimed. "We can't take them on! We gotta get out of here!"

The leader of the army roared, the trees swaying and most of the group got swept up in the confusion. "Help!" Light heard Yuna cry out. She screamed as one of the Behemoths grabbed her leg, drawing his axe. "AH!"

Lightning shot the Behemoth, but not much was happening. She dove for Yuna, pulling her by the arms as the woman screamed in pain and fear. "Let me go! Let me go!" Yuna screamed, kicking.

Sazh even tried shooting at the behemoth, but he was still not backing down. "Come on, now!" Her began to glow orange and he casted a huge fire spell, setting the Behemoth on fire. Yuna's leg was severely burned, but she was free from the creature.

Squall was the one to come to her rescue, helping the nurse to her feet, and she leaned heavily against him in pain. "I'm...fine..." She hissed, grabbing at her leg with a whimper.

White magic seeped from her finger tips, soothing her wounds...courtesy to Cosmos's magic. She sighed. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Squall looked around. "Where are the others?"

Sazh and Light realized that it was just them four. "Crap, we got seperated."

"They couldn't have gone far." Sazh said optimistically. "We just gotta go look for them."

Meanwhile, Hope Estheim had just come to, his father and the pilot, Cid Highwind nowhere inside. He couldn't even find the wreckage. "Dad?" he called out, drawing his boomerblade. "Mr. Highwind?"

No answer.

"If anyone can hear me!?" Hope tried again.

The bushes nearby rustled.

"E-except you!" Hope said nervously.

Growling could be heard in the bushes. The silver haired teenager bolted in the other way. He didn't get very far before he heard something on all fours gallop behind him, catching up. A loud snarl reached Hope's ears as he was knocked off his feet and flat on his back.

Hope cried, putting his boomerblade inbetween the beast and him. The creature looked like a rabid dog, with white fur, and it only took Hope a few moments for him to recognize the beast. "Viride?" He questioned.

The beast stared down at the teenager underneath her and stopped snarling altogether. It was the 'puppy' Hope had found in Bodhum a year ago, and was forced to abandon when his father and him left to build Academia.

Now full grown, and in touch with it's animal instincts, Viride suddenly reacted as she used to when she was just a pup. She let go of the boomerblade and stepped off her once master with a whimper.

She then growled again, getting into a defensive stance over Hope as somebody came stumbling towards them. Hope (and Viride) recgonized him though. "Vaan?"

The twenty two year old lowered his sword. "Hope! You're here?" He asked, helping the boy to his feet. "How?"

"My dad and I crash landed. I can't find him anywhere. You haven't seen him, I bet."

"Nah." Vaan answered. "But I thought I saw Terra."

"Did you get seperated?" Hope asked. "Where's everyone else?"

Vaan scoffed. "As if I knew. Some are with Cosmos, some got split off from the get go. I was with Lightning and Sazh's group, but we got caught in Chaos, and now next thing I know I'm all by myself."

"Geez," Hope said. "So, what do we do?"

"I'm trying to catch up to Terra. But at the rate she was going...There's something wrong."

"I'll help you catch up to her. Then we can join up with everyone else." Hope suggested.

"Good plan, kid." Vaan said, as the two plus the wolfhound bounded off to find Terra.

When Lightning finally found one of her own allies...she...kind of expected what had happened. She, Sazh, Squall, and Yuna who was healed after the burn of her leg, found Caius Ballad, standing with his back to the group.

"Caius." Yuna called out to him.

Sazh noticed the unmoving bodies of Bartholomew Estheim, and another older man he didn't recognize. "Bart!" Sazh called out to him, rushing to his side.

Lightning followed him, and they both helped the man. "H-Hope..." He groaned.

"Is he here?" Light asked worriedly. "Where is he?"

"Look out!" Yuna screamed suddenly.

Light and Sazh snapped their heads in Yuna's direction just as Caius charged towards them. Squall was the first to actually moved and blocked Caius's deadly attack with his gunblade.

"I knew you were going to betray us!" Lightning pointed out as she helped Bartholomew to his feet.

But Caius was too powerful. He blasted them with Chaos and the trio fell back against the trees. When they came to, Caius was holding Bartholomew hostage as he tore a portal. Yuna grabbed her gun and began firing at him, but Caius had some sort of invisible shield around him, the bullets richocheting.

Caius disappeared through the portal with Bartholomew and the other unfamiliar man finally came to, gasping. Yuna rushed to the man's side, healing him with her borrowed magic.

The man looked up at her like she was some sort of witch. "The hell you doin' woman! What kind of witchcraft are you, do-"

Squall pulled Yuna away before the man could cause harm on her and Lightning grabbed him by the scruff of his t-shirt. "Get your hands off me, bitch!" He sneered.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The blonde pulled away from Lightning roughly. "You first, sweetcakes?" He countered, raising his hands up.

Lightning glared down at the man. "Fine, I'll ask something else. How do you know Bartholomew?"

"He's my boss." He answered. "I work for the Academy. I'm a pilot. He hired me to get him and his boy to the village, but we crashed after we got attacked by that...black smoke thing."

"Hope wasn't with you?" Squall asked.

"No," The pilot said. "That kid wouldn't sit his candy ass down, and got pulled out of the airship when we were attacked. He could be anywhere. Dead."

All four of the team members looked up at that in shock.

"Shit," Squall groaned. "We don't have time for this. We might as well just search for Chaos."

Lightning stared at the soldier in dismay, but realizing that there was no other choice she nodded in agreement.

"But what about Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sazh said. "We can't just forget about them."

"The man's right." Light pointed out. "They could be dead. Or taken." She added, referring to Caius's betrayal. "We need to search for Chaos. If we find our friends along the way, that's good. But it's best we don't stick around here too long or we'll be next."

Vaan and Hope were searching for hours when they finally found the woman, standing in the middle of the woods. "Terra!" Vaan called out to her.

The woman turned around slowly, her eyes lifeless. Vaan smiled, believing she is alright and pulled her into an embrace. "You had me so worried. I thought something happened to you."

Viride growled and Hope drew his boomerblade. "Vaan..." Hope said uncertainly.

Terra then drew her rapier and Vaan jumped away from her. "Terra, what are you-" She pointed the sharp end of the rapier at his throat.

"You are a warrior of Cosmos. You are my enemy." She said, her voice slightly distorted as Chaos's influence claimed over her mind.

"No..." Hope gasped. "They got her."

She twirled, her curly platminum blonde hair swirling around her face gracefully as she delivered a perfect strike at Hope. The silver haired teenager blocked the attack and casted Last Resort on her.

The small white spheres fell softly then zapped her, making her cry out in pain. "Vaan!" Hope called out to the man who wasn't fighting back. "Focus!"

"But...it's Terra!" He argued.

"Look out!" Hope tried again, blocking her attack and pushing her away from Vaan. "Come on, Ms. Branford..." Hope tried to convince her. "It's us, remember." He begged.

Something flashed in Terra's eyes, as if her real self was fighting back for control. She jumped back grabbing her head screaming then disappeared back into the woods.

"Terra!" Vaan screamed. "Come on, we're getting through to her!"

Somewhere else, Laguna had managed to get himself seperated from the other groups. "Hm." He hummed to himself, crossing his arms. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

Just then he heard a loud snarl. "Uh oh. Is that a Behemoth?" he asked himself as he held up his machinegun.

Coming out of the throngs of tress was a mutated human, chains attached to his neck. A man in a robe was wielding the creature, like he was a pet. There was something familiar about the creature.

Something about his face structure that reminded the PSICOM veteran of somebody he knows. "Sic em." The mage ordered, letting go of the chains. The creature leaped, teeth bared and Laguna fired his machiengun.

Meanwhile, Vaan and Hope had made their way to to Taejin's Tower after hours of running. Outside of the building was Terra, talking to one of the men in robes. "What do you mean you lost your target?" he demanded.

The woman seemed at a loss. "I...I don't know...I just...couldn't do it." She said.

"How are you useful to our lord if you cannot even follow a simple order!" The mage demanded, casting some sort of mind spell on her and causing the woman to scream in pain, grasping at her head.

Vaan escaped from his hiding place, drawing his sword and stabbed the man in the robes through the chest. The man gasped in surprised, blodd spurting out of his mouth. he groaned in agony and sunk to his knees, falling lifeless onto the ground. "Terra!" Vaan tried again, taking Terra's face into his hands and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Hope joined them, Viride scurrying at his side.

The woman struggled against Vaan arms, the influence of Chaos fighting within her. Vaan used his borrowed magic to try and cleanse Terra of the Chaos. It didn't work right away at first, but her eyes were regaining their color and she stopped struggling against Vaan and instead softly cried.

The twenty two year old held Terra closer to him in relief. "It worked." he sighed.

"Who else was with you?" Hope asked right away. "Is anybody else being controlled by Chaos?"

"Lebreau." She listed. "Cloud, Tidus...Snow..."

"They got Snow too?" Hope asked. "What about Light and Sazh?"

"We got seperated." Terra informed the teenager. "And...and Gadot...he was...turned into one of those Chaos Infusions! And their using him as some sort of bloodhound."

"Fuck..." Vaan muttered.

Hope bit his lip, having already known about Gadot's condition. But the fact the...bastard was using him as his own personal slave... "Come on. Let's go look for the others." Hope volunteered.


End file.
